maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy is a segment about a Black-dressed Spy and a White-dressed Spy battling against each other, with the Spy who starts the conflict usually losing because of the other spy's counter plan. It is based on the monthly comic strip feature in the magazine bearing the same name as the show. List of segment appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 1 to 12 thumb|300px|right|Spy vs. Spy segments from MAD Season 1, Episodes 13 to 26 *([[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Episode 1']]) - White Spy counters Black Spy's attempt to drop a bomb on him with a pot. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]) - White Spy's attempt to counter Black Spy's plan to blow him up goes horribly wrong. He ends up getting mauled by a lion after clipping its tail off. *([[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'Episode 3']]) - White Spy sneaks microbombs into Black Spy's gloves. While White Spy plays his tuba, Black Spy puts his fingers in his ears, setting the bombs off. *([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]) - Black Spy infiltrates White Spy's submarine and tries to open a safe, but it turns out to be a trap. Water fills the sub and takes Black Spy along with it. *([[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]) Black Spy launches a torpedo at White Spy's boat. White Spy's boat splits in half, but the torpedo splits in half, too. White Spy screams in terror and is blown up. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]) - Black Spy carries dynamite over to White Spy's lair, only to get knocked out by spring-loaded floorpieces and is then rolled up with the dynamite by White Spy. Black then blows up. *([[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]) - White Spy tries to blow up Black Spy's elephant, but the animal turns out to be a tank and the tables turn. White Spy is shot out of the sky. *([[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']]) - White Spy gets himself a cannon hat to kill Black Spy but it backfires when Black Spy uses a bow and arrow and backs up the cannon. *([[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']]) - Black Spy puts a nail groomer in a cake pretended to be sent to White Spy but turns out he was just using it as a trap test. White Spy is crushed by the spring-loaded walls. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']]) - Black Spy uses a wrecking ball to destroy White Spy's HQ and it backfires when White Spy's baseball bat vehicle knocks the ball right back at him. *([[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]) - Black Spy uses a tank and sees White Spy in a jail cell, but the bars turn out to be a machine gun. Black Spy and his tank are riddled with shots. *([[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]) - White Spy takes notes on Black Spy's secret new jet with devastating consequences. The jet has a lawnmower in the back. Watch out, White Spy! But it's too late, because White Spy is cut to smithereens. *([[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']]) - Black Spy gets blown up by a missile disguised as a basketball hoop. **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv.) *([[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]) - Black Spy's attempt to fire a torpedo at White Spy's car backfires when the torpedo gets bounced back to him. *([[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]) - Black Spy thinks he sees White Spy hiding behind a rock, but it's a trap. White Spy emerges from the tree and hits Black Spy with a club. Bonk! *([[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]) - Black Spy falls into a pit disguised as White Spy's shadow. White Spy fills the hole and does a victory dance on it. **(Note: After this segment, the chuckle from episodes 11 and 14 has been used in every Spy vs. Spy, except for Episode 20, which is the snickering laugh used in almost every episode when the spies have a plan, and from Episode 21 to Episode 49, which uses the Black Spy's chuckle from Episode 11. Also, this was originally used on MADtv.) *([[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'Episode 17']]) - White Spy's attempt to pogo stick his way into Black Spy's base is foiled with a spiked ceiling. Black Spy's revenge strikes again! **(Note: This was originally used on MADtv. However, White is the one setting up the trap and winning the battle in that version. So, this version is a role reversal.) *([[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Episode 18']]) - White Spy crushes Black Spy with a car that converts into a hammer after Black Spy destroys the bridge leading forth. *([[HOPS / Naru210|'Episode 19']]) - Black Spy is blown up by a giant bomb disguised as an island. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Episode 20']]) - Black Spy uses a boulder to start a domino effect with wrecking balls that crushes White Spy and his makeshift factory. **(Note: This is the first time the plotting snicker was used as a victory chuckle.) *([[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Episode 21']]) - White Spy is blown up by a concealed observatory cannon fired by Black. *([[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']]) - White Spy blows up Black Spy's sky chopper with a pair of missiles cleverly disguised as skis. *([[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']]) - White Spy cuts Black Spy's helicopter up with a toilet plunger and hacksaw after Black Spy disturbs his nap. Black Spy plummets to his doom. **(Note: This was originally in "MAD Magazine Shortage Coming! Hoard This Issue!") *([[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]) - White Spy's attempt to hit Black Spy with a rock flung by a slingshot backfires when Black Spy has a slingshot hidden in his hat. *([[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Episode 25']]) - Black Spy's attempt to steal the blueprints from White Spy's mouse trap backfires on him when White Spy pushes his wall on top of him. *([[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]) - White Spy has captured Black Spy and ties him up and puts him in a canoe. Black Spy manages to escape his bonds and grabs a tree branch. But the tree turns out to be on wheels, and Black Spy goes for a wild ride down a river rapid after being tricked by White Spy. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *([[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 27']]) - Black Spy sees a balloon that looks like White Spy on a bridge and pops it, but the balloon turns out to be what's holding the bridge up. White Spy watches as Black Spy plummets to the ground. *([[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]) - White Spy steals Black Spy's bag, but it contains a puzzle of a missile target, which Black Spy drops a bomb on, blowing White Spy up. Puzzling, isn't it? **(Note: This is the first Spy vs. Spy segment to be in stop-motion.) *([[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Episode 29']]) - Black Spy tries to drop a bomb on White Spy, but White Spy bounces it with a hidden spring. Black Spy then seemingly admits defeat with a white flag, but it turns out to be an axe and he chops White Spy in half with it. Kids, don't try this at home! **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Episode 30']]) - Black Spy spots White Spy capturing a radio transmission and digs a hole under White Spy and puts a bomb underneath, but White Spy moves everything and Black Spy gets caught in the blast. *([[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 31']]) - Black Spy places a lit stick of dynamite in White Spy's window. White discovers the stick through his mirror and puts it out. While White Spy does that, Black Spy removes the glass from the mirror, places it in the window frame, and puts a bomb in the mirror frame. White Spy then notices the bomb and pours water on the mirror glass in the window and gets blown up by the bomb. *([[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 32']]) - White Spy and Black Spy are in a boxing match. Black Spy secretly puts a horseshoe in his glove to punch out White Spy. In the match, Black Spy punches White Spy, but White Spy was secretly wearing a knight's helmet and Black Spy breaks his hand. Ouch! *([[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'Episode 33']]) - White Spy catches Black Spy fishing and attaches a bomb to his fishing line, but Black Spy's fishing line was holding a shark cage and the shark gets released and attacks White Spy. Black Spy then cuts the line with the bomb and White Spy (and the shark) get blown up. *([[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'Episode 34']]) - Black Spy tries to steal White Spy's plane, but when White Spy presses a button on his remote, the wings slam Black Spy. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']]) - White Spy tries to break into Black's costume party by dressing up as Black and looks at himself in the mirror while holding a gun, but the mirror was actually Black in a mirror costume and shoots White. Way to turn the tables, Black Spy. *([[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 36']]) - Black Spy sees White Spy training an attack dog to attack Black Spy. Meanwhile, White Spy takes the dog over to Black Spy's HQ. But, Black Spy pours a bucket of black paint on White Spy, making him look like Black Spy. The dog attacks White Spy. *([[Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'Episode 37']]) - White Spy is playing a music box with his monkey who is holding a cup. Black Spy comes and hands mini-bombs to the monkey as if it were change. Then the monkey puts the ammo in the music box and it turns out to be a gun, which White Spy fires at Black Spy. **(Note: This is the first time the regular music wasn't used). *([[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 38']]) - While Spy, in jail, receives a cake from his mother, delivered by Black Spy, who is guarding him. It contains a nail file which White Spy slips underneath his cell to Black Spy along with a picture of an open cell window. Thinking White Spy escaped, Black Spy attempts to dive through the 'open' window and gets knocked unconscious, allowing White Spy to escape prison. **(Note: This is a sequel to the first prison escape episode in this series) *([[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 39']]) - Black Spy flies in a helicopter up to a stone mountain statue of White Spy and attaches a bomb to the nose, but White Spy detaches the nose and it hits Black Spy's helicopter, blowing him up. *([[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 40']]) - Black Spy finds White Spy surfing, and fires tank shots at him. Unknown to Black Spy, White Spy's surfboard is really a torpedo and blows up Black Spy. **(Note: This is the second time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 41']]) - Black Spy blows up White Spy with a missile disguised as a Christmas tree after White Spy drops a bomb into Black Spy's chimney. Merry Christmas, Spies. **(Note: This is the first time this segment was in color.) *([[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 42']]) - Black Spy manages to sneak into White Spy's embassy after evading all of the traps. However, when Black Spy looks into the top secret safe and discovers that it contains a piece of paper that says "Look Up", White Spy shows up on the ceiling, wherupon he blasts Black Spy. *([[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 43']]) - White Spy, on skis, chases after Black Spy attempting to shoot him. Instead, Black manages to convert his own skis into a bow and arrow and shoot White Spy with it. *([[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Episode 44']]) - Black Spy ties one end of a chain at the end of a cannonball and the other end of the chain at the end of a cannon so when White Spy lights the cannon's fuse, the cannon knocks him out. Black Spy somehow prevents himself from being hit. *([[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 45']]) - White Spy thinks Black Spy fell off of a cliff, but it was a distraction as Black Spy pulled the stick off that was holding up the rock White Spy was standing on, making White Spy fall instead. **(Note: This is based off a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 46']]) - White Spy plays tennis with Black Spy and secretly uses a bomb for the tennis ball. However, after numerous matches, Black Spy manages to defeat White Spy by blowing him up with the "ball". Black Spy thinks he is victorious until White Spy crushes him with the tennis floor. **(Note: This is the first time that there were two victory chuckles in a row.) *([[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 47']]) - White Spy blows up Black Spy with a rocket disguised as a pay-toll after Black Spy steals his picnic basket. Serves you right, Black Spy! *([[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 48']]) - White Spy puts a swing on a tree he was hiding under to fool Black Spy, Black Spy then gets smashed into a wall after White Spy moves the tree. *([[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 49']]) - Black Spy tries to shoot White Spy while on a ski lift, but White Spy uses his skis to cut the wire, making Black Spy fall. *([[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 50']]) - White Spy sneaks up into Black Spy's room thinking he sees Black Spy sleeping in his bed and places some dynamite into it thinking Black Spy has blown up. However, the "real" Black Spy shows up and places a detonator below White Spy to blow him up when he steps on it. Black Spy then reveals to the viewers that his bed contained decoy feet. **(Note: This is the second time the plotting snicker is used for the victory chuckle, plus the first time that the title card wasn't used, and also the first and only time Black Spy won a lineless segment.) *([[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]) - Black Spy's attempt to drop a bomb on White Spy during his daily stroll backfires back to Black Spy because of a spring revealed inside of White Spy's hat. **(Note: This is the third time the regular background music wasn't used, plus the trick was also used in Season 2, Episode 3 only in that episode Black survived the trick and was still able to defeat White). *([[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 52']]) - White Spy sneaks into Black Spy's HQ attempting to rob his safe. White Spy manages to open the safe, but when he sees a string hidden inside of it, White Spy pulls it and another safe tied to the string falls on him. Black Spy then reveals to the viewers that he was hidden inside a painting waiting for it to happen. **(Note: This is the third time the plotting snicker was used for the victory chuckle.) [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *([[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 53']]) - Black Spy sneaks into White Spy's safe to find out his plans. But the plans turn out to be for a bomb that turns out to be the safe itself and Black Spy is blown up. You did it again, White Spy! **(Note: This is the second time that the title card is not used.) *([[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 54']]) - Black Spy is flying his helicopter and fires at White Spy, who seems to be on a deserted island. But the island turns out to be another helicopter, even bigger that Black Spy's. White Spy blows up his foe with a big cannon. Ka-boom! *([[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Episode 55']]) - Black Spy glues a bowling ball bomb to White Spy's hand, but when White Spy throws the ball and comes out from the ball release right next to Black Spy, both spies are blown up resulting in their first draw/tie. Better luck next time, spies! *([[Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Episode 56']]) - Black Spy is envious of White Spy's hit movie. Meanwhile, after the movie ends, White Spy puts his hands in cement to make a handprint. Unfortunately, he gets stuck. Suddenly, Black Spy comes around the corner with a steamroller making White Spy flat as a pancake. **(Note: This is the fourth time the regular background music wasn't used and the first time that stop-motion goes to lineless. This happens when White Spy is flattened by the steamroller.) *([[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 57']]) - Black Spy releases a giant gorilla to destroy the city. White Spy sends in a giant robot to stop it and make peace and Black Spy accepts the truce. But the resulting handshake between the two giants crushes White Spy. Kids, don't try this at home! **(Note: They also made a cameo in Modern Family Circus.) *([[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 58']]) - Black Spy tries to sneak a bomb onto the top of White Spy's snowman while he gets a carrot for it. But when Black Spy discovers that the snowman itself is made of bombs, he blows up. White Spy exits the house, snacks on a carrot, and chuckles. *([[The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild|'Episode 59']]) - White Spy sneaks a bomb into the ground of Black Spy's pole vault. But when Black Spy is exploded into the air, he impales White Spy with the sharp end of his pole. **(Note: This is the fifth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 60']]) - White Spy's treadmill jog is interrupted when Black Spy ties a dog at the end of the back forcing White Spy to accelerate so fast that he slams into barbells when Black Spy unplugs the treadmill. Don't try this at home, folks! *([[The Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 61']]) - After a night of seeing the Avengers, White Spy's attempt to smash Black Spy with his hammer is disrupted by a surge of electricity caused by Black Spy's shield hitting a power switch, and White Spy is electrocuted. **(Note: First time a pop culture reference was used.) *([[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 62']]) - When White Spy tries to steal Black Spy's secret plans, he and Black Spy engage in a lightsaber duel. White Spy uses the force to grab Black Spy's weapon, but with the push of a button, Black Spy's weapon impales White Spy from another direction. **(Note: Second time a pop culture reference is used and sixth time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 63']]) - Black Spy alters time with the DeLorean time machine, from the Back to the Future trilogy, to turn himself into a dinosaur and eat White Spy alive after he wins a race. Scary! **(Note: Third time a pop culture reference is used. First time Back to the Future is use. Also, first time a Spy has won more than four consecutive times.) *([[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 64']]) - Black Spy breaks into White Spy's heaquarters to take White Spy's secret plans. But White Spy folds them into a paper airplane and tosses them out of the window. Black Spy chases after them until a gun pokes out from beneath the airplane and shoots him. Welcome back, White Spy! **(Note: This is the seventh time the regular background music wasn't used.) *([[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 65']]) - Black Spy breaks into White Spy's weapons testing facility with a giant tank. He completely destroys the building and thinks he has won. But, lo and behold, the cow's udder opens up to reveal a machine gun! Black Spy screams in terror and he and his tank are in smithereens. White Spy pops out of the cow disguise and gives the sign for victory. Way to go, White Spy! **(Note: This is the eighth time the regular background music wasn't used and the second time that there were two victory chuckles in a row.) *([[The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Episode 66']]) - White Spy gets a birthday cake from Black Spy. But considering that Black Spy is his rival, White Spy isn't sure if it really is a cake. So, he uses an x-ray screen to look in the box and sees that it is indeed a cake. White Spy lights the candles and waves to Black Spy, who is outside his window. Then, Black Spy launches a heat seeking missle (which is attracted by the candle flames) and blows up White Spy. Welcome back, Black Spy! **(Note: This was based on a Peter Kuper strip.) *([[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 67']]) - TBA *([[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Episode 68']]) - TBA Trivia *The spy wins right now: White Spy 35, Black Spy 30, 1 Draw/Tie (Changes every time a Spy vs. Spy segment is shown) *There is a Spy vs. Spy video game for XBOX, PlayStation 2 and NES. *There are five kinds of Spy vs. Spy's: Classic cartoon, stop-motion cartoon, lineless improved cartoon, Mike Wartella cartoon and Don Martin cartoon. *The spies made a brief cameo appearance in Family Guy Season 8, Episode 3 (129): "Spies Reminiscent of Us", where they become friends. Or do they? *The spies appeared in Robot Chicken, where Black Spy shoots White Spy while he is working on a punch-surprise Mountain Dew machine. *In 2004, the spies appeared in four Mountain Dew commercials. *The spies made a cameo in "[[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']]", where they destroy Lord Shen & his MAD-made Angry Bird army with bombs, then destroy each other with dynamite arms. *Milton Bradley released a "Spy vs. Spy" board game involving digging tunnels and retrieving bombs. *There are six of the Spy vs. Spy segments that were originally from MADtv on FOX. *The film, Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, got spoofed alongside with Spy vs. Spy as "Spy vs. Spy Kids." *White Spy was on "uGlee". Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Comic Category:Death